


An offer you can't refuse

by Thegirlfulloffandoms



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Fake Dating, Multi, Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegirlfulloffandoms/pseuds/Thegirlfulloffandoms
Summary: Sunset curve were close,like they would cuddle on the couch on stormy nights and make pancakes together on the regular but none of them expected the offer the record label had in mind for two of the bands members:fake dating for sales.this could go very wrong or very right.Reggie and Bobby loved each other platonically.....or did they?find out in An offer you can't refuse.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Reggie Peters
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

'So what you're saying is you want us' Bobby pointed between him and Reggie, both sat in fine leather seats in front of the band's label boss, 'to pretend to date?' His face is unimpressed by the suggestion proposed.

'Well yes, we feel, as a company, it could help to boost the sales of the debut album, get you into the charts and playing out on every radio station in this state and the next' Their Boss responded, sitting back in his chair fiddling with a pen between his fingers as he spoke, calm and collected as if he was telling a toddler how to draw a fish.  
It was a cool day in mid-July, and the meeting had been a long time coming, the band ecstatic when they got the call to attend a meeting with award-winning label boss, Tony Jackson, the star in the crown of Los Angeles music empire in the 90s. This was not what the band had in mind when he said he wanted to meet with the band to discuss sales.

'Tony, you cannot be serious' Luke leaned forward in his seat beside Bobby, who looked a little taken aback by the mention of him and Reggie fake dating, 'you can't just push to people together and expect them to like be together just so sales rocket' Luke waved his hands a lot when he spoke, especially when he didn't agree with someone.

'I agree, this just doesn't make sense, why not me and Luke, we are close anyway and could likely make it believable, people already think we are with our whole bromance friendship' Alex chipped in, just as disagreeing as Luke, with his hand resting on Reggie's to try and get him to speak up about it gently.

'It isn't the most ideal of ideas however it has worked with many of our bands, within a week of this kind of thing, Green day had a number 1 in international charts! it's a showstopper!' Tony leaned forward in his chair, his head turned towards Reggie who has sat twiddling with his fingers as soon as dating was mentioned his usually goofy smile dropped from his face as it was melted ice cream on a hot day 'Reggie, what do you think?'

Reggie didn't even look up, stuck in his thoughts, he liked Bobby sure, but it wasn't just friendly to him, as many of the fans had perceived, they would kiss each other on the cheek but it was friendly, they would stargaze because he loved space and share the sofa when sleeping after gigs, but it was just them being the best of friends right?

'Goldie?' Bobby ran his thumb over Reggie's hand affectionately, quickly removing it once Reggie's head sprung up, 'I-am I mean if it helps then maybe, we could give it a try?' Reggie looked a little flustered as he heard luke and Alex flop back into their chairs with a sigh, clearly objecting to the idea, Not because they were homophobic or liked the boys but because they knew Reggie wasn't out yet, as bi or gay or anything, apart from his love of pizza but that's a different story.

'Then it is settled! Bobby and Reggie, it looks like you two are going to have a lot of fun' Tony clapped with glee at Reggie's response 'i cannot wait to see what kind of things you come up with for the fans'

Sunset curve walked out of the meeting annoyed and a little angry at the verdict, 'I cannot believe this! out of all the campaigns, this is the most original idea that man can come up with!' Luke fumed as they headed towards an elevator rambling on about the dark of the record business while Alex listened intently to him, knowing if he interrupted, Luke would bottle it up and likely explode it during practice later on which was not the most ideal of scenarios when they had new songs to rehearse.

'Reg' Bobby spoke softly taking his best friends hand as they entered the elevator 'we don't have to do this if you don't feel comfortable  
'No no, if it means the band will do better and possibly get a tour then I'm all for it' Reggie shrugs in response trying to mask the blush rising up his cheeks as bobby took his hand.

'Well okay, but if you at all feel like you don't want to anymore I understand, I would rather you be comfortable than the sales being high' Bobby nudged him 'now how does ice cream sound?' 

'We need the sugar after that meeting' Alex chipped in before luke turned around with gleeful eyes at the mention of ice cream.

'To the Johnson ice cream shop then!'


	2. Sugar for a sweet soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'we are best friends not boyfriends,brothers not lovers'

'You know, they've never changed the recipe for this, it's one of the few constants in my life that I can rely on.' Alex says pointing his spoon down at the tub of Peanut butter heavyweight ice cream he held in his hand, sat across a fairly quiet Reggie, who hadn't spoken much since the meeting taking small scoops from his pot of strawberry swirl every few moments and a bobby who looked a little concerned. 

Luke, on the other hand, seemingly still seething from the new record campaign idea, had a sour look on his face, sugar was meant to soothe the soul, not make it sourer.  
'Luke you look like you've eaten half a pot of toxic waste lighten up' Bobby sighs throwing a straw at him, 'It's only for like a month and he said if it gets too much we can stop'

'Who the hell proposes an idea like that to a band of 17-year-old boys though ' Luke says poking at his ice cream, now marked with a big cross which he had spent the last few minutes slicing in his ice cream with the spoon, 'i'm almost 18 actually!' Alex says placing a hand on Luke's shoulder 'dude you are gonna melt it if you do that!', 'my point still counts, We are best friends, not boyfriends, brothers, not lovers' He says scooping some ice cream out and eating it to the relief of Alex who happily finished his ice cream off.

'Luke, you and Alex have been in a bromance since you first met' Bobby says amused as he raises an eyebrow to luke's now flustered nature, 'y-y-yeah but that's friendly!' Luke manages to ramble out getting a little laugh out of Reggie who seemed to have perked up during the conversation, now polishing off his second scoop of strawberry swirl within a few seconds.  
'He isn't wrong, you were insistent on sleeping in the attic the other night' Alex laughed looking at a now bright pink Luke Patterson, Who was a pink as a peach in mid-summer,  
'There was a spider where I normally sleep' He protests back, his arms crossed like an angry child,' Sure there was' Alex continued to laugh while sneaking a scoop of ice cream from luke's melting pot.

'and you two aren't a married couple?' Bobby just watches them in amusement, Luke and Alex were either like a sweet couple or fighting siblings, there was no in-between, they were two of the closest in the band compared to Bobby and Reggie, with Bobby joining the band fairly last minute to complete the four-piece band a few months before their first book club gig, so they were a little behind on the connection together compared to the other two boys in the band.

'no!' Was Lalex's response both looking as offended as the other at the comment, which only sent bobby into a chuckle and made him smile even more than before at the pair.

Reggie watched the three of them closely as he scooped more ice cream into his mouth, his heart skipping a beat at bobby's smile which he watched carefully out of the corner of his eye before jumping into the conversation. 

'So this fake dating thing' suddenly the air around the table seemed to shift a little as they all turn towards Reggie with a slightly shocked look on their face, 'What stuff is he expecting us to like do? or show to fans?'

'We'll talk about it later' Bobby says pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek making him blush a little 'now finish your ice cream it's melting on your hand'

'Oh okay!'


	3. the adventure begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'every story has to start somewhere right?'

Luke had rambled the whole way back to Bobby's house, he wasn't normally the kind to hold grudges but this fake dating thing with Bobby and Reggie had really ruffled his feathers.

Alex walked alongside him, taking his hand and circling a finger over the back of his hand hoping he would stop just to look at him and realise it wasn't a big deal, what was done had been done and they would just have to deal with it. They would get their time in the spotlight, just not yet.

Reggie walked alongside Bobby joyfully, contrasting to the bad mood Luke seemed to be in, while Bobby seemed to be focused on just getting back to the garage, the meeting and band practice at the main studio had really taken it out of them, LA was crazy enough in itself with rushing cars and bright lights without throwing your own life into the mix.

'Luke, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute?' Alex asks him pulling his hand slightly when they arrive outside the front door, 'Why?', Luke gives him a look which earns him a glare back from Alex and a tap to the arm as if to say 'you know why' before turning to Bobby and Reggie with a sigh 'fineeeeee' he whining as he follows Alex into the house, shuffling his feet liken annoyed toddler who just lost his lollipop.

'and he calls us dramatic' Bobby chuckles taking Reggie's hand heading down to the garage,' what's wrong with him?' Reggie asks as they walk in through the double doors, Reggie heading to the sofa with Bobby trailing behind to sit next to him.

'Probably thought him and Alex would get to do it, they are pretty much inseparable, they may as well be married already' Bobby smiles sitting down as Reggie drapes his legs across his laps, leaning his head back on the arm of the sofa, his arms crossed, 'You think so?' Reggie raises an eyebrow at him with intrigue, 'have you seen them Reg? they are pretty much a couple without a label' is Bobby's response resting a hand behind his head as he talks, watching Reggie as if it was the first time he's ever seen him.

'Yeah but like I don't think so? I mean we hold hands and cook pancakes and share the sofa most nights wouldn't that like to make us a couple? Reggie looks confused now sitting up and crossing his legs causing Bobby to frown a little at the loss of contact. 'don't worry about it' Bobby puts on a smile with a small chuckle.

'Bobby?' Reggie asks, swaying side to side a little, 'Yeah Reg?'  
'this fake dating thing, what do we actually have to do?'

the question hung in the air for a few moments, Reggie fiddling a little with his hands while Bobby thought up an answer,' Well, pretty much anything dating related like little moments of affection and images of dates and things, and pretty much anything else we think of in public' he finally responds taking one of Reggie's hands in his, his own mind had been mulling over the actual fake dating idea himself the whole way back home, trying to think of the best way to keep himself calm about it and not blow up like luke seemed to be doing in the house which could be heard from where the two boys sat, but also trying to work out ideas for dates and things at the same time.

'Oh!' Reggie smiles doing a finger guns with his hands, 'so you mean kinda like normal then?' Bobby seems to breathe a sigh of relief, 'i guess so, the time will go by quick too so we'll be back to our rad selves in no time'

'yeah!' Reggie smiles back doing his best to hold back a frown, this could be the start of something but it seemed Bobby had other plans after their little challenge.

'it's going to be a breeze I promise you!' Bobby says excitedly looking at Reggie with joy in his eyes, 'i can't wait' Reggie smiles leaning his head on his shoulder.

there's a little voice that seems to speak in both their minds as they continue to talk,

God, I hope this goes somewhere, because as long as you're involved ill be there.


End file.
